


All the Monsters

by IAmANonnieMouse



Series: IGRPDC 2021 [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmANonnieMouse/pseuds/IAmANonnieMouse
Summary: Robert hates the club scene. But tonight he hates his father more.
Relationships: Eames/Robert Fischer
Series: IGRPDC 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206482
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Inception Gen/Rare Pair Drabble Competition





	All the Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Week 1 of the Inception Gen / Rare Pair Drabble Competition (IGRPDC)  
> Prompt: distraction  
> Genre: superpower AU  
> Word count: up to and including 400 words

The club is packed, overflowing with noise and heat and _thought._ Robert hates the club scene. But tonight, he hates his father more.

_You’re weak. A disappointment. Unfit to be my heir._

He buys a drink and throws it back. Thoughts slither over him, flashes of lust, giddiness, drug- and sex-induced highs.

The alcohol helps him focus on the throbbing music and ignore everything else. He dances, losing himself in the beat until a warm body presses against his back, broad hands curling around his waist. 

Instinctively, Robert stiffens, but the rush of thoughts and emotions doesn’t come. 

“Have you lost your way, sweet?” a rich voice asks, impossibly carrying over the music. Lips brush against Robert’s ear then dip lower, dragging down his throat. 

Robert shudders, leaning into the stranger. The music’s deafening, everyone’s thoughts suffocating. But this man behind him, touching Robert skin to skin, is a void where mental overstimulation should be. 

It raises a million red flags—but tonight, he’s exactly what Robert needs.

They dance until Robert’s sweaty and desperate, his throat a mess of marks. 

“Tell me, sweet,” the stranger says. “Do you live nearby?”

Robert doesn’t remember the journey home. He blinks, then they’re on his bed, kissing, clutching, biting. Robert hasn’t thought of his father since he stepped inside the bar, but suddenly, irrationally, it’s all he can hear. _Weak. Disappointing. Unfit._

“Please,” Robert gasps, half-delirious. “Make me forget.”

The stranger rolls his hips until Robert’s back arches. “Your wish is my command, sweet.”

He’s true to his word. Robert doesn’t have a single, coherent thought all night.

Robert wakes to messy sheets and the unfamiliar warmth of a stranger wrapped around him. Robert freezes. They’re alone, just the two of them, but the only thoughts Robert can hear are his own.

“Good morning,” the stranger purrs.

Robert pulls away, self-consciously bringing the sheets with him. “Who are you?” His eyes catch on the perfect symmetry of the stranger’s face, the otherworldly edge he missed last night. 

“I’m yours,” the stranger says. “You brought me home.” He leans in, gently pinning Robert to the bed, then arches over him. "What's wrong, sweet?”

Robert stares up at him, heart racing. “What if I don’t want to own you?”

“Oh, sweet," he croons. "I just got you." He smiles, his eyes glowing gold. “And I’m never letting you go.”


End file.
